


The Unpopular Diva

by Fay199



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, celebrity - Fandom, famous - Fandom, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay199/pseuds/Fay199
Summary: The Unpopular diva is set around wrestling from the birth of the protagonist until present day 2020. How will the story evolve as time goes on? She's born in an existing legacy but will she tame it the way she wants it and shape and build her own name for herself or will she suffer and struggle in the darkness?





	The Unpopular Diva

13th April 1994

It was a Wednesday cold evening as my mother Jessica Lockhart was in the hospital. She had been carrying me for months now but it was my time to come out into this beautiful world. I would say that my parents were the best couple ever. My dad was and still is famous as most people know him by Chris Jericho and my mother as Jessica Lockhart. I would say it's quite tough to be born in a family where the father is hardly at home due to his work. I didn't remember seeing him around when I was months old,however it didn't affect my relationship with him. I still loved him. It was a magical moment for my own mother to be happy,holding me closer to her chest as she is cautious not wanting me to get hurt. However it was a new beginning for a new happy family. So that day I was born naturally and healthy 20 minutes before midnight. The place I was born was in Montreal where my parents wanted to visit my grandparents but it was too late,they had to come with my parents.

I remember my father being so loving. Every time he was back from wrestling he would always hold me in his arms until I was asleep which caused him to sleep with me. Occasionally we would get visited by grandpa Edward who is a retired ice hockey player and by aunt Vanessa who is an amazing music teacher. I love them so much and I will do everything in my power to protect them.

As I grew older I started watching wrestling with my dad and I pretended to be a champion. It was super fun as he would pretend to hold me in a submission lock wanting me to tap out as he would purposefully release it wanting me to show that I am stronger than him. From the age of 6 (the year 2000),my dad signed me up in Girl's Florida Wrestling Academy. I was scared not knowing what to expect since it was my first time trying something like that for real.

I felt that girls might hit me hard but my dad was always there during my training. He was siting in a bench alongside other parents as he would hold my water bottle and my small bag that had a towel or anything else. He was always there for me and I always loved him. The teacher was training us on how to use the ropes and on how to hit each other safely instead of punching each other. Everything went fine until the girl I was working with had to practice the forearm punches. She hit me in the face and I held it whilst it turned red like a tomato. It was hurting as I tried not to cry.


End file.
